THE LETTER
by boy-romance
Summary: my take on the dear john letter this is a one shot hope you enjoy.


**okay this is my first one shot am basing it on the dear john letter now here am going to share with you a fear reason it docent make sense. **

**1 okay so the falcon and the crane are no longer soul mates okay because that makes sense. **

**2 yeh Kim's a cold hearted bitch to send a later braking up with Tommy I mean talk abate out of character beaver.**

**3 no one in the hole group think its fishy they all accept it come on people its Kim and Tommy. **

**4 okay so she sands no warning something could be wrong okay yeh I suddenly don't love you makes perfect sense no if Tommy wasn't as shocked as he was it would of made a bit more sense but no he was shocked like everyone else he even says he had no idea.**

**5 going into dino thunder if you wanted him to have a girlfriend on scene all the time were is his girlfriend in dino thunder so you ruined a perfectly good relationship my friend. **

**and 6 Tommy just gave up he girlfriend boyfriend I mean how many people as he fought to save her and make there relationship work and he just gave it up from a letter and one more thing he would still be her friend even if she brook up with him they were best friend for peak sake you idiots.**

**and one more thing she gets raped fan fiction are so stupid come on you saying she fight of monster but cant fight off some dude yep perfect sense add that to the fact she most likely got trained by Tommy and its Tommy enough said okay not enough world grates power ranger and he did not need the power to fight the putties okay so I just watch it back right now and look at Kat face I see guilt on it so in my eyes she wrote it okay but I hadn't notice this so am going with my original idea. **

**after letter is read. **

**Tommy pov. **

why whet did I do wrong Kim why would you send me a letter I mean you could of gave me a warning I mean I would do anything for you and I mean anything I loved you actually I love you Kim always have and always will I mean you my beautiful crane hold up were soul mates she know this she wouldn't send a letter oh rely Tommy real smart I got to talk to her abate this something could be wrong hold on Kim am coming to get you. I felt I tap on my shoulder when I looked it was Kat "hey Kat I need to go I was thinking me and Kim are the falcon an crane not to mention two weeks ago I felt something it has to be Kim something's wrong with Kim." as I said this I dashed of keeping myself hiding I pressed the teleport and I was there with Zordon "Zordon am taking a leave before you say anything I think there is something wrong with Kim."

Zordon looked down on me " I understand go get you crane my young falcon take these plane tickets there is one there and just incuse there is two back for two weeks time I have got a temporary replacement in Jason now go my friend."

**Time skip to the gymnastic facility.**

As I walked into the faculty I could see all eyes on me and the cache saw me I walked straight up to him and said in a calm voice "were is Kim." as soon as her name was out of my moth I could see the look of disgust on his faced "that worthless worm she is in the hospital after running into a burning building she got his in the leg with something and they say she wont be able to do gymnast in time for the pan globules as soon as her parents found out they disowned her I can see way." as soon as I heard him I grabbed him by the cooler slamming him into the wall what got a hole in it I looked him straight in the eye and I could tell by his look the turned green "if you ever and I mean ever talk abate her like that I will be back and I will take you down you worthless worm." I dropped him and as I was abate to walk away I could see fear in peoples eyes so I did a spinning kick nocking him out I saw all the others had thankful looks on there faces "if chasing you dreams means putting up with this man I would suggest you leave go back be with you loved ones am sure they will understand." as I finished must of theme took of all looking free abate four people stayed and got back to work.

**Kim point of view.**

why did they all abandoned me just case I wont be able to compete in the games oh Tommy am sorry I wish you were here but you not because I broke you heart stupid me why suddenly I could her the door opining and I knew they were here to chick on me and try to make me do walk cant they just go away. "Hey beautiful how are you." as soon as I herd that voice I froze no it cant be way would he ben here after what I did but I looked and there he was my tommy my handsome "tommy why are you here."

"well am here about a certain later because I know for a fact we are soul mates are we not and you are the love of my life my beautiful my crane and you now what else you are above all else." when he said this a got scared he most likely call me a coward I am one "your my beautiful crane and am your handsome falcon now the letter did you send it because you were afraid I would abandon you like your family and coach." I nodded my had "well that's the one thing I will never ever do abandon you my beautiful crane and I was never with you for the gymnastic I was with you because you make me feel welcome you make me hole your the only one that can fight off my demons make me no longer green with evil but green with good oh and that coach is nocked out and a hole lot of people quite." as soon as he finished I grabbed him and kissed him I was so stupid am glad he is here am complete I can do anything I AM KIMMBELY ANN HERT FORMER PINK RANGER! "um Kim why did you just shout you are the you know former pink ranger." he said the last part in a whisper "my handsome falcon I didn't I said it in my mind" as soon as he said this he got a look on his face "okay tell me what am thinking" as soon as he said it i looked at him and suddenly I could her I love you Kim but his mouth didn't move "I love you Kim." he nodded his had then I herd him explain what happed with him coming here in my mined i agreed to go back home.

**two years latter. **

her I was two years latter with my new born baby and husband and all my friend I couldn't help but think what it would of been like if Tommy never came after me but he did and it was the best thing for us both he and he was going an a dig I would of never gusted it but her we all were with Tommy getting into science life was good. _i love you my handsome falcon _I said in my mind _and I love you my beautiful crane _he said back.

**the end hope you enjoyed my one shot.**


End file.
